


It's bound to rain sooner or later

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Jewsies! [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Why Elmer doesn't go to Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Why Elmer doesn't go to Church.
Series: Jewsies! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	It's bound to rain sooner or later

I don’t want to be rude, I really don’t.

But seriously, it gets kind of annoying to get asked every single fucking day when I’m going to show up to Church. I know the nuns mean well, and they probably don’t want to make me upset, but it makes me really upset. I’m Jewish! I don’t go to Church!

It’s just frustrating. If they only asked once it would be fine, but every day!

Every day the nuns tell me that I can be saved for my sins and convert.

And I say no thank you.

And they keep asking.

And they tell me I’ll go to Hell.

And I say I don’t care and they tell me again!

I’ve considered skipping breakfast, but if I don’t have breakfast I won’t be able to sell all day.

So I suck it up.

And I’m relatively polite every day. Because honestly, that’s all I can do. They probably don’t mean to hurt me, right? They probably don’t want to make me cry myself to sleep at night.

So I’m polite.

I don’t want to be rude, I really don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based off of real experiences i have experienced


End file.
